


Of Peace and Innocence

by TigersaAmante07



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Injustice 2, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst?, Baby, BatCat, Betrayal, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy Ending, I wanted a better ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multiverse, Romantic Fluff, i really like fluff, she loved him!, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: "He knew Clark was still a threat. Knew that Wonder Woman and Black Adam, along with the rest of their team were still a threat. And he planned to prevent them from hurting anyone else. He planned to rebuild this world. As he thought of those in his arms, and those he loss, he began to plan for every outcome. And he was going to prevent Clark from coming back..."





	Of Peace and Innocence

 

She hadbeen leaning against the entrance of the sitting area where everyone was just huddled around. Dinah and Oliver had left, saying their goodbyes, Dinah not entirely too happy with Selina. Wally was staying a little while longer along with Hal and Harley. Barbara came over to see Dinah before she had left, but either way reconnected with Zatanna and the others, happily celebrating the win. It only pained Selina to see the man that she loved sitting alone, with no happiest, no relief.The man in front of her had literally gone through so much hell, that all began with his parents, then fought endless amount of enemies, and watched many of his friends turn on him and create a tyranny over the world. But it wasn’t just his friends but his own blood.

 

“You need sleep, Bruce. And probably a proper meal.” She honestly couldn’t recall the last time she had a peaceful sleep. Without wondering who was going to kill her and then when Brainiac was going to end them all. And she could forget about having a proper meal, as long as she had something keeping her up she was fine. But now, a large endless meal seemed like a great way to celebrate. 

 

She didn’t expect him to answer. After all she’d done, she didn’t entirely deserve one. She loved him and still did but what she has done and failed to achieve put so many at risk. She made too many stupid decisions that she couldn’t even forgive herself for. 

 

“Thank you.” She rose her eyebrow at him even though he was still facing away from her. 

 

She truly didn’t know what for as she only had betrayed him and didn’t achieve anything. “For what?”

 

“I understand why you did it Selina. You only saw me continually beaten, and as much as i hated that you went to _him,_ you did it for a reason, to try and stop this madness…” He slightly turned his head, making her see that he wasn’t wearing his cowl, and she could see some of the blue in the lighting. “You were there in the beginning, helping me. You betrayed me only to try and stop all of it. You went through hell, being tortured by Bane and Killer Frost. Then you came back, to help me with the Society,” He finally pushed himself off the chair, walking towards her. “Thank you.”

 

He stood in front of her and she could barely look him in the eyes, so she instead looked at the floor. “I don’t think you realized that I literally failed the last one, and put everyone’s life at risk not realizing what a stupid mistake putting my trust in a dictators words.” 

 

He grunted, but not in pain, but rather the the acknowledgment of her words that he would use for his kids. He tipped her head up, giving her a glimmer of a smile. One she hadn’t seen in so long. One she had always treasured before all this had started and before she left. She saw something she hadn’t seen in him for so long, tears. Tears from a war. Tears from loss. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. 

 

Throughout so many years, he had dealt with the loss of friends. The death of his son. And the death of his beloved adoptive father. She remembered holding him when Dick died, allowing him to lose himself in the pain and agony that he felt. 

 

“I’m sorry,” was all she whispered to him. 

 

They held each other close for minutes, until she pulled back looking at his crystal blues, giving him a half smile, that he instantly kissed, pulling her towards him. 

 

She wouldn’t lie to herself that she missed his lips, she missed the feeling of him just caressing her face even if it wear his gloves that connected with her skin instead of his own calloused fingers. She wouldn’t lie that she missed him entirely, for so long. 

 

He quietly spoke, the few words she thought she never hear again from his lips, “I still love you.” 

 

Before she could even speak, she heard the high pitch voice of Harley speak, “Aww look Batsy and Kitty are making up!” she clapped her hands together but Selina only silently laughed rolling her eyes. 

 

“Tell mom and dad to get a room!” Barbara spoke ever so jokingly aloud, which Selina was only happy to hear as she never thought there be a day when they could laugh again. 

 

Selina then bit her lip at Bruce, as everyone spoke in the background making fun of the two. “There is one thing I have to tell you Bruce,” she got a very questionable face, one that she knew had fear in it. Fear of bad news, but as he saw her head turn to Barry, and saw a smile and nod from the speedster the fear turned into more of curiosity. 

 

——————-

It was a bit of a flight to where Barry had told them to go, and for a while neither spoke. She hadn’t told Bruce anything other than they had to leave to immediately. 

 

It wasn’t until they reached the speedsters door that she finally spoke, “When I… Went to the Regime, I saw Barry starting to turn against Superman, and I only asked him of one favor as I saw someone I could trust. He was one I trusted long before this shit happened, and I’m only glad at the time I needed him most I could’ve trusted him again and Iris.” 

 

Selina looked to Bruce in his casual attire of a businessman, smiling at him, before she knocked the door. 

 

Bruce had his hand in his pockets not prepared for whatever Selina had wanted to show him.

 

A darker skinned woman appeared opening the door, pure happiness spreading over her features as she looked to her friend. “Selina,” she spoke a sigh of relief and hugged her anti hero friend. 

 

Selina only shook her head with laughter shaking her body, “i wonder what that sigh of relief is for,” Selina spoke sarcastically, teasing Iris. “Guessing Barry went on a quick run for something?”

 

Iris smiled, “yes,” she then looked to Bruce, “So _he’s_ gone? Forever?”

 

_“Is there a way he can escape?” Black Canary inquired, as Kara looked only to the projector._

 

_Batman was silent as he wasn’t entirely sure if one could escape. He only knew Clark promised to escape and come back to take over._

 

_Silence had rang over the group of heroes, until Kara spoke up,“My uncle discovered the Phantom Zone to imprision powerful criminals. The zone doesn’t allow you to interact or be able to contact with the universe. No one has escaped it, although many of the criminals sentences that were sent there are long overdue.”_

 

_“So people could let the prisoners out.” Blue Beetle stated more than questioned._

 

_“Yes,” Kara answered._

 

_“We can’t let Diana or Black Adam know,” Batman spoke, “any word gets to them and they aside Cyborg will try and help him escape._

 

Bruce immediately knew who she was talking about, and as much as he did want to say temporally he instead spoke, “he’s in the Phantom Zone. Safely locked away.”

 

The relief, the fear left her face as she heard the news. He could only hope to put back such in so many. 

 

“She’s in the living room,” Iris smiled, opening the door wider for the two of them. 

 

Selina knew her way around the distantly sized house, smiling at all the toys laid around, making her wall through the short hallway. She stopped at the opening of the room, looking back to Bruce, with a wide grin. 

 

Bruce only rounded the corner to find a small girl sleeping in a playpen. He saw her small closed eyes. Her small chubby tightly closed fist. And her dark hair. He was in awe of the pure innocence that was before him. And he could only smile for the peace she was sleeping in. He had a clue as to who she was to Selina, to him, but even if she isn’t his, it was that, that was what he fought for. For children and everyone to sleep in peace. 

 

He turned to Selina who was smiling up at him, her eyes holding more happiness and love than he has seen in so long. “Meet Helena Kate. Your daughter.” 

 

He took a moment to register the effect the word had on him. _Daughter_. He had a daughter born in the madness of this world. He had seen it coming, had knew Selina would say such, but her actually speaking the words ha hit him differently compared to what he thought. _Helena Kate._ She honored two brave woman that fought on his side. 

 

“She’s Thirteen months old,” Selina’s voice broke, and he knew that for a long time she hadn’t seen _their_ daughter, so long that she wasn’t even there for their daughters first birthday. “I wanted to tell you. But I couldn’t. Iris hid from Barry with her as soon as Barry left the Regime. I couldn’t know and neither could Barry for the fear of Superman and Damian coming for her and using her against you.”

 

He realized she didn’t even say herself. His daughter would only be used against him.Realization then dawned on him, “How did Clark not find out while you joined him?”

 

Selina knew what he meant. Clark was Superman, with super hearing, he’d be able to hear her daughters heartbeat before a doctor could. “When I found out, I asked Zatanna to mask my pregnancy for as long as possible.” She walked up to the playpen as Helena stirred blinking her eyes open. “Hey, there’s my little Luna.” Selina picked her daughter up, holding her close. 

 

“Mama-“ Helena mumbled sleepy but Selina could hear the happiness. 

 

Selina only laughed, grinning at her daughter, “Yeah, that’s right.” Selina kissed her daughters forehead, “mama’s here,” she whispered against her daughters head, as she lightly bounced her up and down. Selina then pulled back, smiling at her daughter, “Helena, mommy has surprise.”

 

“Suwpwise?” Helena’s eyes seemed to brighten as Selina looked to Bruce who was now leaning against the frame of the room’s opening, shining with a smile on his face. 

 

“Yeah.” Selina turned around slowly, still bouncing her daughter, then gave Bruce a half smile and raised brow to tell Bruce to come closer. 

 

He did, slowly. he had never held Damian as a baby. Never saw him as baby. He had adopted multiple children but never once had them as a baby, raising them when they were dependent. But now, he had that chance. He had the chance to raise another child, hopefully shape a long living future for her. One that was hopeful. One that was peaceful. 

 

“Helena, it’s dada. Can you say dada?” Selina held her daughter with one hand as she gestured to Bruce. “That’s your dad, Helena.”

 

Helena looked at Bruce, while Selina kissed her cheek, “that’s dada.”

 

The small girl with growing black hair, put her hand up to her mouth but smiled none the less. 

 

_“I’ll miss you my little Luna. But mama’s going to come back. I promise.” She looked at her six month old. She had visited over the course of times since she reached the age of two months, trying to keep up appearances with Superman. But now everything was getting to risky._

 

_She looked to Iris, and only smiled. “I know you’ll keep her safe. You have so far. and thank you. I wish I could be for her every step of the way, while this goes on.” Selina hated the thought of leaving her daughter. So young. “If I don’t come back, please show her who we were?” Selina wasn’t one for memoirs but she wanted her daughter to know where she came from. Who her parents were and what they looked like. “I don’t care when, all i ask is that you do.”_

 

_Iris smiled, “I will but I know you will come back. You’re one of the strongest women I know.”_

 

“Dada.” Helena spoke, happily, reaching to him, recalling in her small memory of Iris showing her two faces from a picture each night, before she went to sleep. 

 

Bruce had never thought of hearing that word. Never had thought seeing such a scene. His daughter reached out to him, as Selina grinned like the cat she was but looked like the amazing mother he had dreamt of once, in a time of fear and loss. 

 

He quickly grabbed her, holding her close. Feeling her small growing body in his arms. Her small arms went around his neck. She smelt ofa sweet baby soap scent. Her skin was soft again his cheek. Bruce smiled, allowing tears to escape his eyes, as he hugged his daughter, holding to the feeling of her being real, and alive, and purely innocent. 

 

He quickly pulled Selina to him, with the one hand that was on Helena’s back. His arm wrapped around the woman who went through so much, the woman who fought for a future for her daughter that was lead by a dictator that destroyed the planets way of life. He kissed Selina, then his daughter. He kissed them lovingly, holding them tightly and close. 

 

He knew Clark was still a threat. Knew that Wonder Woman and Black Adam, along with the rest of their team were still a threat. And he planned to prevent them from hurting anyone else. He planned to rebuild this world. As he thought of those in his arms, and those he loss, he began to plan for every outcome. And he was going to prevent Clark from coming back as he wanted to hold his daughter, for years and to see her grow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've kinda disappeared. And I haven't stopped writing just rewriting as I don't like everything within my stories. Also was in school. So my other stories will continue, but the Catwoman ending of Injustice 2, kinda pissed me off cause she did a lot and then she was kinda just like nope to the relationship between them. Although we all know she will still steal;) So I decided to write something fluffy, cause we all need a little fluff.  
> Hoped you all enjoyed, I will finish We Come Alive in the Night, and do the next part. You guys have an awesome day:)


End file.
